Amnesia
by Serleena
Summary: Riza enquête sur un trafique, et perds la mémoire. Il faudra qu'elle retrouve la seule chose dont elle se souvienne pour s'en sortir.
1. Enquête morbide

**Inutile de préciser que c'est ma nouvelle fic. Cette fois, c'est ( encore ?) centré sur Riza. Notre lieutenant préféré s'est encore fourrée dans de beaux draps.**

**Persos pas à moi, naturlich.**

* * *

Le lieutenant Hawkeye avait reçu une mission assez morbide à première vue. Un médecin soupçonné de trafique d'organe ... il y avait de quoi avoir la nausée. Et où allait-on si on ne pouvait même plus faire confiance au personnel chargé de votre santé ? En tout cas, elle allait y mettre bon ordre.

Voilà déjà un mois qu'elle était sur le coup, et son enquête avançait bien. Riza avait déjà remonté plusieurs pistes, et elle sentait qu'elle approchait du cerveau de cette affaire. Encore une infiltration, et Riza tiendrait le coupable. D'après les dossiers médicaux des dernières victimes en date, le lien était un hôpital de Central.

" _Savoir que quelqu'un vend des organes humains si près de chez soi, c'est vraiment flippant._" se dit-elle.

Riza avait découvert que ce médecin prélevait sa "marchandise" sur des patients hospitalisés pour du long terme et des cas graves. Il avait fallu les soupçons d'un proche d'une des victimes, et l'observation aiguisée d'un médecin-légiste pour donner l'alarme. Maintenant, le dernier acte de cette morbide affaire allait être joué.

Le lieutenant arriva devant l' hôpital soupçonné d'être le Q.G du trafique. Elle allait devoir s'y introduire. Pragmatique, Riza avait étudié la routine d'une infirmière afin de réussir au mieux ses infiltrations. Jusque-là, il n'y avait pas eu d'anicroches. Riza observa le bâtiment blanc quelques instants. Après quoi, elle sortit de son véhicule. La jeune femme ne portait pas d'uniforme, trop reconnaissable. Riza marcha vers l'entrée, et se mêla à un groupe de personne pour entrer. La réceptionniste ne fit pas attention à elle. Le lieutenant progressa dans les couloirs. Elle repéra la salle où se changeaient les infirmières. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne la voyait, elle entra.

" _Hm ! Si le colonel me voyait !_" pensa-t-elle en se regardant dans une glace.

Riza portait une veste blanche et une jupe s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux, et coiffé le bonnet règlementaire. Une fois parée, Riza sortit. Comme elle le prévoyait, personne ne remarqua qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du personnel de l'hôpital.

" _Bon. Tâchons de trouver le bureau du docteur Clakson._"

Riza accosta une " collègue".

" Exusez-moi, où se trouve le bureau du docteur Clarkson ? Il m'a demandé de lui apporter le dossier d'un patient." dit-elle.

" Troisième étage, au fond du couloir vous prenez à droite et c'est l'avant-dernière porte à gauche." répondit l'infirmière.

" Merci beaucoup."

Riza prit l'ascenseur avec un grand-père qui la regardait avec une lueur malsaine dans les pupilles. Aussi fut-elle soulagée quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au troisième étage. Riza en sortit d'un pas vif, et marcha jusqu'au fond du couloir. Puis elle tourna àdroite et chercha la porte du bureau.

" _Le voilà_." pensa-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant.

Riza jeta un oeil par la serrure, puis écouta attentivement. Personne. Elle entra puis referma la porte. Le lieutenant fouilla le bureau à la recherche d'indices. Dans un tiroir, elle trouva l'agenda du docteur.

" _Bingo. Le numéro des convoyeurs d'organes, plusieurs rendez-vous avec le responsable, des commandes ... j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut là-dedans._" songea-t-elle en parcourant les lignes.

Comme l'agenda était trop grand pour qu'elle le cache sur elle, Riza résolut d'en faire des photocopies. En venant, elle avait repéré la salle de repos du personnel. Dedans, il avait une photocopieuse. Le lieutenant prit quand même un dossier histoire de le camoufler, et sortit du bureau. Elle arriva dans la fameuse salle.

Personne, encore une fois. Riza alla droit vers la machine, et commença son travail. Puis elle plia les photocopies qu'elle cacha dans sa veste. Ensuite, elle alla replacer dossier et agenda à leur place. Riza redescendit pour aller se changer et partir.

Elle posa les photocopies sur sa veste, et finissait à se changer quand elle entendit des bribes de voix. Cherchant d'où cela provenait, elle découvrit une grille d'aération à ras du sol. Riza s'en approcha et écouta.

" Combien veulent-ils de reins ?"

" Six je crois. Nous en avons déjà quatre, ceux de Gibbons et ceux de Yaori."

" Bien. Quand aux poches de sang, on leur en mettra une dizaine."

Riza comprit qu'il s'agissait de la prochaine commande. Et apparemment, il y avait déjà deux victimes en plus. Elle déglutit, et écouta le reste de la conversation.

" Trois coeurs ... cinq foies c'est fait ..."

Décidément, il était grand temps que ça s'arrête. Riza enregistra mentalement la commande. Cela pourrait toujours servir pour leur soutirer des aveux ou autre. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, les deux individus avaient terminé leur liste. Riza se releva, et heurta quelque chose qui tomba avec fracas.

" T'as entendu ?"

" Ouais, ça venait d'à côté. Y'a sûrement quelqu'un qui nous écoute."

Riza prit vivement sa veste avec les photocopies, et se rua au-dehors au momet où deux homme sortaient de la pièce à côté.

" Hé vous là ! " s'exclama celui qui devait être un docteur.

Riza se mit à courir, les deux trafiquants à ses trousses. Avec tout ce monde qui encombrait les couloirs, ce n'était pas simple. Elle slaloma entre les personnes âgées, évita de justesse un lit, bondit par-dessus la jambe plâtrée d'une femme.

Encore un étage, et elle arriverait vers la sortie. Mais tout à coup, Riza heurta de plein fouet un aide-soigant qui portait des dossiers. Les papiers volèrent.

" Excusez-moi ! Pardon !" dit-elle en cherchant ses feuilles.

Elle les attrapa enfin, aida un peu celui qu'elle avait bousculé, puis repartit en voyant arriver ses poursuivants.

" Arrêtez-là !" s'exclama Clarkson.

Riza aperçut enfin la porte de sortie, et commença à se sentir mieux. Surtout lorsqu'elle la franchit. Encore quelques mètres et elle serait dans sa voiture. Seulement ... quand on est pressé on fait moins attention à certaines choses.

On devrait pourtant, surtout quand elles sont dangereuses. Riza s'approcha du bord de la route. Naturellement, elle ne regarda pas avant de traverser. Pas le temps. L'automibiliste qui arriva à ce moment-là n'eut pas non plus le temps de s'arrêter, encore moins celui de l'éviter. Elle venait de jaillir devant son capot comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

Riza ne put voir la voiture que trop tard, quand celle-ci la percuta. Le lieutenant roula sur le capot, heurta le pare-brise et retomba sur le btiume inanimée. Le chauffeur se précipita au-dehors. Un filet de sang coulait sur la tempe de Riza.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers l'hôpital. Clarkson et son complice, qui avaient tout vu, se félicitèrent de cette chance. Ils dirent qu'ils allaient s'occuper de tout, mais le conducteur la porta à l'intérieur. Le docteur ne put que demander que l'on apporte un lit.

On y déposa Riza, et elle fut emmenée. Le docteur rassura le chauffeur, puis ce dernier repartit.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la blonde ?" demanda l'aide-soignant de Clarkson.

" Il faut savoir ce qu'elle a découvert. Si ça nous concerne, on la garde un moment et on l'élimine quand elle sort. Autrement, du balai." répondit le docteur.

Riza fut soignée, et on n'attendait plus que son réveil. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux un long moment après l'accident.

" Où ... suis-je ?" demanda-t-elle.

" A l' hôpital, vous avez été renversée par une voiture. Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous appelez, et qui doit-on joindre ?" répondit une infirmière métisse.

" Je ne sais pas." répondit Riza.

" Vous ne savez pas quoi ?"

" Qui je suis."

" Oh."

Le docteur Clarkson vint prendre des nouvelles de la patiente. Il apprit qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Décidément, la chance souriait au trafiquant d'organe. Il décida de transférer Riza dans un centre de neurologie, qui traitait les pertes de mémoire et autres problèmes de ce genre. Le tranfert eut lieu dès le lendemain.

Riza fut intallée dans sa chambre. Clarkson demanda au chef de l'établissement de le prévenir dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé un semblant de mémoire. Il ne voulait pas d'elle dans son hôpital, mais préférait quand même l'avoir à l'oeil.

Riza put se lever au bout de quelques jours, et découvrir ainsi son nouvel environnement. Et il ne lui plut pas du tout. D'autant plus que le personnel était brutal avec elle. Elle ne le savait pas, mais une bonne partie était complice du trafique de Clarkson. Et tous savaient qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose. C'est pourquoi ils ne la ménageaient absolument pas.

" _Je dois sortir d'ici. Mais pour aller où ? Vers qui me tourner ? Je ne sais plus rien, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé avant mon réveil. Vivement que ma mémoire revienne, que je m'en aille._" se dit-elle devant sa fenêtre.

Riza avait l'intuition qu'elle était en danger ici. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe, et vite.


	2. Le seul souvenir

**La voili la voilou la voilà la suite ! Quant à savoir comment je peux écrire si vite c'est pas compliqué. J'ai pas mal d'imagination et j'écris vite. Merci pour els coms et continuez pendant que je fais le 3ème chapitre.**

* * *

Six semaines. Six semaines qu'elle était enfermée dans cet établissement de malheur. Un mois et deux semaines que le personnel la maltraitrait. Et sa mémoire qui n'était toujours pas revenue. Enfin, c'est qu' ils croyaient.

Riza se souvenait d'une chose depuis quelque temps. Un prénom, associé à un visage. Elle savait que cette personne comptait pour elle. Et qu'il fallait qu'elle la retrouve.

Riza avait déjà fait plusieurs fugues. Elle était surveillée maintenant. Qu'importe, elle parviendrait bien à s'enfuir de nouveau. Riza s'étonnait parfois de la facilité avec laquelle elle arrivait à mettre les infirmières au tapis. Cela devait venir de sa vie d'avant. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était les vigiles. De vrais armoires à glace. Elle devrait se procurer une arme quelconque la prochaine fois.

" Le repas !" fit une voix derrière sa porte.

Un plateau glissa par l'ouverture sur le côté de la porte. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris conscience de sa force, Riza était dans un coin de haute sécurité. La jeune femmese leva de son lit, et alla prendre son plateau. Toujours aussi appétissant. Elle regarda sa fourchette en plastique. Si seulement elle pouvait la garder. Mais les gardes vérifiaient toujours qu'elle rendait bien chaque fois ses couverts. Riza mangea sans délice son riz et son poisson. Cet après-midi, elle subirait de nouveaux examens, pour voir si elle retrouvait un semblant de mémoire. Ce serait sa seule sortie.

Riza attendit donc sagement, tout en réfléchissant à un nouveau moyen de s'enfuir. On vint la chercher à l'heure convenue, deux gardes comme d'habitude.

Riza s'avança encadrée de ses deux gorilles. Soudain, un des patients surgit devant eux en bondissant partout et en criant à tue-tête :

" C'est le roi des lapins qui se promène dans son royaume ! Inclinez-vous devant sa majesté !"

Ce spectacle ne lui faisait plus rien maintenant. Riza ne fit pas attention à cet homme. En revanche, elle remarqua la fourchette par terre. Elle ne savait où il l'avait prise, mais elle sut où elle irait. Pendant que les gardes contenaient le type, elle la ramassa et la cacha dans son pyjama. Puis on la traîna en salle d'examen. Qui se trouvait pas loin de la sortie. Quand ce fut le moment, Riza sortit sa fourchette discrètement. Ce n'était que du plastique, mais ça suffirait.

Brusquement, elle planta sa fourchette dans le ventre d'un des gardes. Celui-ci se plia en deux. Son collègue voulut attraper Riza. Elle esquiva, et lui enfonça le manche de la fourchette dans le bras. La tête se trouvait en partie dans le ventre de l'autre. Riza se rua vers la sortie à une vitesse folle.

" Alerte ! L'amnésique se sauve encore !" s'exclama un des vigiles en ôtant le bout de fourchette de son ventre.

Riza courait vers les haies. Un passage l'y attendait. Elle entendait les gens du personnel dehors se précipiter vers elle. Riza s'engouffra dans les haies. Elle parcourut quelques mètres, et trouva le trou qu'elle avait creusé la nuit de sa première évasion. Vite, elle s'y faufila, et continua sa course. Riza bifurqua dans une rue. Ils étaient encore après elle, elle le sentait. Tout comme elle sentait qu'elle commençait à fatiguer.

" _Il me faut une cachette, et vite._" pense-t-elle.

Elle arriva en vue d'un parc. Parfait. Elle pourrait sûrement s'y camoufler. Riza s'y dirigea. Elle aperçut un épais buisson fleuri, et s'y tapit. Retenant sa respiration saccadée comme elle peut, elle vit passer les trois types en blouse blanche. Ils s'arrêtent. Riza ne bouge pas, attendant qu'ils partent. C'est ce qu'ils font, et ils se séparent. Quand chacun d'eux fut partit, elle se faufila entre les tiges des autres plantes alentour. Au bout d'un moment, elle va se cacher dans un autre massif.

" _J'espère qu'ils sont loin maintenant. Je dois absolument trouver à qui appartient ce visage que je vois sans arrêt._"

Riza quitte sa cachette après avoir vérifié les alentours. Elle avance doucement sur les graviers qui lui font un peu mal aux pieds. Puis elle arrive au bord d'une mare où barbotent des canards. Elle y resterait bien, seulement l'endroit est trop découvert. Aussi poursuit-elle sa route. Jusque là, elle ne croise aucun de ses poursuivants. Le parc a l'air grand, ils auront du mal à la trouver à trois seulement. Par moment, elle des visions de ce visage qui la hante. Et elle entends sa propre voix qui prononce le nom de cette personne. Riza a beau chercher, elle ne parvient pas à savoir qui c'est exactement, ni pourquoi c'est la seule chose dont elle se rappelle.

Mais c'est son seul point de repère, celui auquel elle s'accroche comme à une bouée pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Les heures passent, et le soir commence à tomber. Riza doit trouver où dormir. Elle a faim, mais où pourrait-elle trouver à manger ? Peut-être que si elle sortait du parc, elle trouverait quelque chose. La jeune femme suit alors un des chemins tracés, espérant que ça la conduira à la sortie. Elle marche ainsi pendant un bon moment, quand tout à coup ... elle voit ... le visage. Riza stoppe net. Non ... c'est ... mais si c'est lui !

Impossible de se tromper, elle le voit si souvent la nuit, le jour.

" Là-bas ! La voilà ! " entend-elle.

Oh non les infirmiers ! Riza sait que sa seule chance de leur échapper est de foncer vers cette personne, et de lui demander son aide. Pourvu qu'elle la reconnaisse. Riza court comme elle n'a jamais couru vers son souvenir, les infimiers à ses trousses.

" Monsieur ! Monsieur au secours ! Roy ! " crie-t-elle.

En entendant cette voix familière, le colonel s'arrête. Quand il se retourne, il croit qu'il a la berlue. Riza court vers lui, des types courent après elle. Roy est si surpris qu'il est incapable de faire un mouvement. Il reste là la bouche ouverte, regardant sa subordonée disparue venir vers lui l'air affolé. Riza se jette sur lui avec une force qui manque de les renverser tous les deux.

" Aidez-moi je vous en supplie ! Ne les laissez pas m'emmener ils vont me battre! Par pitié monsieur Roy aidez-moi !" dit-elle d'un trait.

" R ... Ri ... Riza ?" bafouille Roy en la regardant.

Les infirmiers se rapprochent. Riza se cache derrière un Roy complètement perdu. Il ne sait pas d'où elle sort, ni pourquoi elle l'appelle monsieur, mais ce qu'il comprend c'est qu'elle en danger. Ces hommes vont lui faire du mal.

Aussi réagit-il instinctivement. _Clac_ ! Le feu arrête les infirmiers immédiatement. Re-clac, et ils reculent.

" Monsieur, nous devons ramener cette jeune fille dans notre établissement, d'où elle s'est enfuie." tente un des infirmiers.

" Vous ne l'emmènerez nulle part. Partez." répon dit Roy.

" Mais c'est une de nos patientes !" ajouta un autre.

" Plus maintenant. Déguerpissez ou je vous flambe comme des steaks." avertit Roy en brandissant une main, les doigts pêts à claquer de nouveau.

Les infirmiers ne prennent pas la menace à la légère, et s'en vont. Riza les regarda partir, soulagée. Roy se tourna vers elle.

" Riza ! Où étais-tu ? " dit-il.

Roy se retint à grand peine de lui prendre le visage et de la serrer contre lui, tant elle lui a manqué. Riza le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

" Comment m'avez-vous appelée ?"

Le colonel fronça les sourcils.

" Riza."

" C'est comme ça que je m'appelle ?" interroge-t-elle.

" Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette ques ... à moins que ... tu n'aie perdu la mémoire." devina Roy.

Elle hocha la tête. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Parce que la connaissant, elle serait sûrement parvenue à lui faire passer un message lui indiquant où elle se trouvait, et dans quelle posture.

" Je vois. Et où ces types voulaient-ils t'emener ?" reprit-il.

" Au centre Norwington. Mais je ne veux pas y aller, ils vont encore me frapper. Ils le font toujours quand je m'enfuis." expliqua-telle.

" Ils te maltraitent ? Les salauds !" fit Roye en regardant dans la direction où les infirmiers étaient allés.

" Vous ne les laisserez pas me reprendre, hein ?" s'inquiéta Riza.

" Mais non. Allez viens, je te ramène chez moi."

Roy la conduisit chez lui, la fit asseoir sur son canapé et lui apporta un chocolat chaud qu'elle accueillit avec une joie manifeste. Roy la regarda boire une première gorgée en souriant.

" Riza, il y a encore une ou deux choses que j'aimerais comprendre. Si tu as perdu la mémoire, comment se fait-il que tu m'aie reconnu ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Votre visage et votre prénom sont les seules choses dont je rappelle, hormis mon propre nom maintenant." répondit-elle.

Roy fut touché bien plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, mais elle avait gardé son image et son prénom en mémoire. Cela montrait à quel point il devait compter pour elle.

" Et ... tu ne sais rien d'autre ?" demanda-t-il.

" Juste que j'ai perdu la mémoire après m'être fait renverser par une voiture, devant un hôpital. Mais j'ignore complètement ce que j'y faisais."

Roy lui, en avait une idée. Riza avait dû découvrir quelque chose de capital dans son enquête, et s'était certainement fait repérer par les trafiquants, la contraignant à partir en toute hâte. Et c'est là qu'a eut lieu l'accident. Riza posa sa tasse sur la table, et observa son sauveur, perdu dans la contemplation de ladite table.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Je n'ai jamais vu d'homme avec autant de charme. Pas étonnant que je m'en sois souvenu._" pensa-t-elle.

Roy prit soudain conscience de la contemplation dont il faisait l'objet. Riza détourna rapidement les yeux, et replia les jambes sur le canapé, confuse.

" Tu as faim ?" questionna Roy.

" Oui ! Je suis affamée."

Roy se leva, et l'amena à la cuisine. Là, il lui prépara son dîner. Riza mangeait avec appétit, faisant sourire le colonel qui la dévorait des yeux.

" Eh bien ! Ils ne te nourrissaient pas là-bas ou quoi ?"

" Chest pas auchi bon !"

" Merci. Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais."

" Entendu."

Un peu après, Riza se lava les pieds dans sa salle de bain. Roy lui montra ensuite une chambre d'amis où elle passerait la nuit. Et sûrement les jours suivants.

Epuisée par son aventure du jour, Riza s'endormit promptement. Roy la regarda un instant avec tendresse, et se décida à quitter la chambre.


	3. Je veille sur toi

Au cours de la nuit, Riza fit des cauchemars. Roy l'entendit parler, et alla voir. Son lieutenant se débattait avec sa couverture.

" Non ... lâchez-moi ... pas y aller ... Roy ... aide-moi ..."

Le colonel tenta de la dégager de sa couverture. Quand ce fut fait, il la réveilla. Riza sursauta. Elle regarda Roy qui était assis sur son lit, puis elle se jeta à son cou.

" Ne les laisse pas m'emmener, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas !" dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

" Rassure-toi, personne ne va t'emmener, et s'ils essaient je les massacre." répondit Roy en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ils restèrent là un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Riza finit par se rendormir. Le lendemain, elle fut surprise de sentir un ventre musclé sous sa main. Elle la bougea un peu, pour confirmer ce qu'elle pensait dans un demi-sommeil. Oui, c'était bien un ventre, et sûrement pas le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour constater que sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Roy. Et monsieur Mustang ne dormait pas en pyjama, ça non. Du moins, sans le haut. Riza rougit, et se leva sans le réveiller. Elle alla à la cuisine, et commença à fourrager dans les placards.

" Riza ?" demanda Roy en remarquant la place vide à côté de lui.

Il se leva à son tour, et la trouva en train de chercher de quoi manger. Il arriva et sortit tout ce qu'il fallait.

" Tu as mieux dormi ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui, merci d'être resté." répondit-elle en se frottant un bras.

" De rien voyons. Je vais t'emmener au Q.G ce matin. Les autres seront contents de te revoir. Et ça te rappellera sûrement des choses." annonça Roy.

Il lui servit un bol du même chocolat que la veille, avec des tranches de brioche. Tous deux prirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Plus tard, ils se trouvaient au Q.G.

" Regardez un peu qui je vous ramène !" annonça Roy à ses subordonnés.

Tous levèrent la tête, et décoouvrirent Riza qui s'avançait timidement.

" Ca alors ! Lieutenant Hawkeye !" fit Fuery.

" Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?" demanda Breda.

" Dans le parc. Et à ce propos c'est elle qui m'a trouvée. Petite précision : elle est amnésique." répondit Roy.

" Oh ? Comment ça se fait ?" s'étonna Havoc.

" Accident de voiture."

Ils entourèrent Riza, qui tentait de reconnaître ces visages souriants. Roy jugea bon de faire les présentations. Riza les renomma un par un sans se tromper. Pour l'aider un peu, Falman suggéra de lui montrer le stand de tir, son endroit de prédilection.

" Excellente idée adjudant !" approuva Roy.

Il décida de l'y emmener sur-le-champ. Ses collègues les suivirent. Riza observa le stand. Les hommes la laissèrent l'explorer en silence. Elle arriva devant l'étagère où se trouvèrent les pistolets. Elle en prit un, qu'elle examina sous tous les angles. Avant de le pointer sur une des cibles.

" Ah ? Un vieux réflexe ou un début de souvenir ?" demanda Breda.

Riza ne tira pas et baissa l'arme.

" Est-ce que je savais tirer ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui, et vous étiez très douée." répondit Jean.

Riza tourna la tête vers une cible. Tout à coup, elle leva le pistolet et tira. La balle alla perforer la tête.

" Eh bien ! Même amnésique elle sait toujours viser." fit Fuery.

" Ca me rappelle quelque chose ... j'aime la sensation que ça procure. Oui ... je crois que je devais être ... tireur d'élite." dit-elle en reposant l'arme.

" Exact. Ca commence à revenir on dirait." sourit Roy.

" Au fait colonel, vous comptez la ramener chez elle ou pas ?" interrogea Falman.

" Non, que ferait-elle toute seule ? Je la garde avec moi."

Ils quittèrent le stand de tir. Roy décida de découvrir que son lieutenant avait appris dans son enquête. Il relut les rapports qu'elle lui avait adressé, avant de les lui montrer.

" Attendez ..." dit-elle.

Riza eut comme un flash. Elle se voyait devant un hôpital. Elle y entrait, se changeait et se dirigeait vers un bureau.

" Je suis entrée là-dedans. Je cherchais quelque chose dans un bureau."

Roy attendit la suite. Mais Riza ne se souvenait pas du reste. Tant pis. La mémoire commençait juste à refaire surface, et il fallait attendre que le temps fasse son oeuvre. Elle lui rendit les dossiers. Roy les étudia toute la journée, et reliait tous les indices entre eux. Avec le conclusions qu'elle avait faites, c'était plus simple. Le soir venu, Roy repartit avec Riza.

" Je vais d'abord chercher les clés de ton appartement, on y prendra quelques affaires. Tu m'attends là ?" annonça-t-il.

" Je vais dehors plutôt. J'ai besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais." répondit Riza.

Il la laissa descendre les marches, et alla chercher ce dont il avait besoin. La jeune femme s'assit sur les dernières marches, et savoura la caresse du soleil sur son visage. Après toutes ces semaines enfermée, elle ne voulait pas laisser passer une occasion d'aller s'aérer. Riza rouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la remplit d'effroi. Les infirmiers de Norwington ! Ils venaient vers elle à grands pas.

" ROY ! " cria-t-elle en se relevant.

Un des gars la ceintura, et elle se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir.

" ROY AU SECOURS ! ROY !"

Une tornade bleue jaillit du Q.G, et d'un bon crochet du droit envoya un premier infirmier au tapis, pendant que Riza se libérait du deuxième. Roy allait s'en occuper.

" Je vous ai déjà dit de la laisser tranquille !" rugit-il avant de le frapper.

Ils filèrent sans demander leur reste. Roy leur envoya une flammèche qui brûla leur pantalon, révélant leur sous-vêtement. Après quoi, il se tourna vers Riza qui alla se pelotonner dans ses bras.

" Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?" interrogea-t-il en lui relevant le menton.

" Non ... tu es arrivé à temps. Mais j'ai eu si peur."

" Ne t'en fais pas, je ne les laisserais plus s'approcher de toi, c'est promis."

Il la serra contre lui pour la rassurer. Ensuite, la tenant toujour par la taille, il la conduisit chez elle. L'appartement était vide, Fuery avait récupéré Black Hayate. Roy la laissa tranquillement explorer les lieux. Seulement, rien ne lui revint. Le colonel chercha une valise, et commença à y entasser des vêtements.

" Je te laisse y mettre de la lingerie, je vais préparer la trousse de toilette." dit-il.

Riza acquiesça, et de dirigea vers la commode. Elle ouvrit le tiroir contenant ses sous-vêtements, et en retira un string.

" _Je porte ça moi ? Eh ben !_" pensa-t-elle en examinant la chose.

Riza le mit dans sa valise, et prit le reste. Apparemment, elle ne portait que la lingerie sexy. Roy revint au moment où elle sortait un soutien-gorge transparent et le boxer qui allait avec.

" _Whoâh ! Je donnerais cher pour la voir avec ça !_" pensa-t-il.

Roy secoua la tête pour chasser l'image qu'il se faisait de Riza vêtue uniquement avec cette lingerie affriolante. Il attendit à côté de la porte, dehors, qu'elle ait finie pour entrer et lui tendre la trousse. Quand ils eurent tout ce qu'il lui fallait, ils repartirent chez Roy. En chemin, ils croisèrent une ambulance, vers laquelle deux ambulanciers faisaient aller un brancard sur lequel était allongé une personne âgée. Riza se rapprocha de Roy.

" Ne t'en fait pas, ce ne sont pas les mêmes." dit-il.

Mais en passant près d'eux, elle ne put s'empêcher d'agripper son bras. Elle ne lelâcha pas jusque chez le colonel. Roy l'aida à s'installer.

" Dis, je suppose que tu ne va me trimbaler partout avec toi ?" dit-elle.

" Euh ... je ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas trop sortir, vu qu'ils te recherchent. Mais tu risque de t'ennuyer au Q.G." répondit Roy.

" Je ne veux pas non plus rester toute seule. Si jamais ils me retrouvent ..."

" Mais non. Je te protègerais. Tant que je serais là ils ne te feront rien." sourti Roy.

" Mais on ne peut pas constamment se suivre partout." objecta Riza.

" J'ai une idée : pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas une arme avec toi ?"

" Hein ? Tu veux que je tire sur des gens ? " s'exclama-t-elle.

" Seulement si tu es menacée. Sache que d'ordinaire, tu as au moins deux pistolets sur toi. Normal pour un garde du corps." révéla Roy.

" Ah."

Riza se dit qu'en même temps, vu ce que ces sales types lui avait subir elle n'aurait certainement pas trop de remords de leur faire un piercing ou deux. Finalement elle accepta. Roy lui dit qu'il récupèrerait ceux qu'elle avait avant le lendemain. Puis il alla s'occuper du dîner. Riza se régala une fois de plus.

" Attends de t'y être habituée, on verra si tu trouve toujours ma cuisine aussi bonne ! " plaisanta-t-il.

" Mais non, tu cuisine bien. Si ça t'arrange toutefois, je peux tout à fait en faire la critique plutôt que les louanges." répondit Riza.

" Non non ! Je préfère que ça te plaise !"

Riza termina son repas, et essuya son assiette avec du pain. Puis elle aida Roy à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle. Après quoi, elle alla faire un tour dans son jardin. Riza s'allongea dans l'herbe. Roy la regarda par la fenêtre un instant.

Il alla s'installer sur son canapé pour lire le journal. Soudain, il entendit un cri qui le fit sursauter jusqu'au grenier. Roy se précipita dans le jardin.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il.

" Un serpent ... là !" répondit Riza d'une voix tremblante.

En effet, une couleuvre d'une belle taille sifflait devant elle. Il attrapa vivement un de ses gants, et calcina le reptile. Riza décida qu'elle avait passé assez de temps dans ce coin de verdure. En passant près de Roy, elle lui fit une bise.

" Merci."

" De rien, je te l'ai dit je veille sur toi."

Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Roy rentra et ferma la porte.


	4. Fuite

Ce matin-là, Riza raconta au colonel qu'elle avait rêvé de son accident. Elle s'était vue poursuivie par deux types, était sortie très vite de l'hôpital et s'était fait renversée.

" Je me suis réveillée à ce moment-là." termina-t-elle.

" C'est donc bien là-bas que tu as découvert le fin mot de ton enquête." dit Roy.

" Sûrement. Et ces deux types devaient y être sérieusement impliqués." ajouta-t-elle.

" As-tu vu leur visage ?"

" Non. Je sais qu'ils étaient deux, mais c'est tout."

Un peu plus tard, Fuery passa amener Black Hayate chez son supérieur. Le chien se précipita vers Riza dès qu'il la vit et lui fit une fête monstre.

" C'est ... mon chien." fit le lieutenant en caressant l'animal qui lui léchait abondamment le visage.

" Oui, il s'apelle Black Hayate." dit Fuery.

" Je vous remercie sergent. Ca lui fera un peu de compagnie pendant que je serais au Q.G." dit Roy.

" De rien. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée qu'elle le revoie."

Du coup, Roy partit avec Kain, laissant Riza s'amuser avec Hayate. Elle passa toute la matinée à s'occuper de lui. Après quoi, elle leur prépara à manger.

Pendant ce temps, Roy déjeunait en compagnie de ses subordonnés, qui lui demandèrent des nouvelles de Riza.

" Elle va bien, ses souvenirs reviennent petit à petit."

" Et pour son enquête ? Vous avez appris quelque chose de neuf ?" demanda Fuery.

" Non, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rêvé de son accident. Tout semble tourner autour de ce fameux hôpital." répondit Roy.

" Fuery et moi on pourrait la reprendre." proposa Falman.

" Pourquoi pas. Vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose qui m'a échappé."

L'après-midi se passa calmement pour les militaires et pour Riza, qui jouait encore avec son chien. Elle était ravie d'avoir Hayate avec elle. L'animal ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et la suivait partout où elle allait. Dans le jardin, Riza lui lança sa balle, qu'il rapportait toujours rapidement. Puis elle passa au frisbee, qu'Hayate ne manquait jamais.

" Allez ! Suffit mon petit Hayate. Roy ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Et puis tu dois être épuisé." lui dit Riza en lui caressant la tête.

" Wouaf !"

Riza rentra, et guetta l'arrivée du colonel. Ce dernier guettait aussi la pendule. Il avait hâte, sans trop savoir pourquoi, de rentrer chez lui. L'aiguille de la pendule avançait beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Roy piaffait d'impatience, et agitait son stylo avec agacement. Ses subordonnés le regardait faire avec amusement. Enfin, l'heure du départ arriva, et Roy partit comme un boulet de son bureau.

Dans la rue, il essaya quand même de ne pas courir. Brusquement, il fut saisi au détour d'une rue et plaqué contre un mur. Roy sentit qu'on lui coinçait les mains.

" La fille, elle est où ?" lui demanda-t-on.

" Foutez-lui la paix !" rétorqua Roy.

Mauvaise réponse, à en juger par le coup de poing qu'il reçut à l'estomac. Ses agresseurs, car ils étaient plusieurs, lui reposèrent la question, et chaque fois qu'il ne satisfaisait pas à leur demande le frappait. Roy flanqua un coup de pied droit devant. Celui qui le reçut le relâcha, et il put enfin utiliser son alchimie.

Ses agresseurs flambèrent comme des allumettes. Il ne resta plus rien de leurs vêtements. Mais à bout de forces par la correction qu'il venait de recevoir, Roy n'insista pas et se sortit de là comme il put.

* * *

Riza fut surprise d'entendre sonner. Elle ouvrit avec précaution, et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Roy plié en deux, des hématomes aux joues et un filet de sang au coin de la bouche. Elle l'aida à entrer et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. Puis elle fila chercher de quoi le soigner. Hayate s'approcha en gémissant de Roy, montrant qu'il partageait sa souffrance. Le colonel lui caressa la tête, Hayate lui lécha la main.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es battu ?" demanda Riza en revenant.

" Si on veut. Je crois que ces types te cherchaient." expliqua Roy.

Riza marqua un court temps d'arrêt, avant de continuer à soigner le Flame Alchemist. Celui-ci se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Il remarqua qu'elle avait noué ses cheveux. Roy lui attrapa la tête quand elle passa derrière lui, et chercha comment défaire cette barette qu'il allait finir par prendre en grippe.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'étonna Riza.

Roy parvint enfin à ouvrir la barette, et sourit quand les cheveux blonds vinrent chatouiller son visage.

" J'adore quand tu as les cheveux détachés. Tu es si belle comme ça." dit-il.

Riza rougit, puis continua à le soigner. Roy jouait avec une mèche blonde. Riza était très contrariée. C'était de sa faute ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Certes il lui avait dit qu'il la protègerait, mais que se passerait-il si ces types revenaient en force ? Ou avec des armes ? Si jamais Roy se faisait gravement blesser ou tuer, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Riza termina ses soins, et alla remettre les porduits à leur place.

Roy se leva de sa chaise pour préparer le dîner. Qui se passa en silence. Le colonel remarqua la mine triste de son lieutenant, et lui en demanda la raison.

" C'est de ma faute ton agression. C'est moi qu'ils cherchaient." dit-elle.

" Tu n'est absolument pas responsable, Riza. Ils n'ont pas le droit de te retenir prisonnière. Je te jure que le prochain qui s'avise de te faire du mal, je le tue."

Mouais. Cela ne suffit pas à lui rendre le moral. Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Roy dormait profondément, Riza se leva. Elle entassa ses affaires dans sa valise, et sortit de sa hmabre suivit d'Hayate. Riza alla voir Roy dans sa chambre, et l'embrassa sur le front.

" _Pardonne-moi. Mais si je reste je te met en danger. Et ça je le supporte pas._" pensa-t-elle en le regardant.

Hayate l'attendait sur le seuil. Riza quitta la chambre, jeta un dernier regard au colonel et quitta sa maison.

* * *

Lorsque Roy s'éveilla, il ne s'étonna pas de ne pas voir Riza, pensant qu'elle dormait encore. En revanche, Hayate ne vint pas réclamer sa pitance. Roy alla donc le chercher dans la chambre de Riza. Vide. Le lit n'était pas défait, les volets étaient ouverts. Une vive inquiétude le submergea bientôt. Roy ouvrit tous les tiroirs, la commodes. Aussi vide que le Sahara. Riza était partie. Ayant du mal à y croire, il la chercha dans toute la maison.

" Riza ! Où est-tu ? Riza !"

Il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence : elle l'avait quitté. Un mélange de tristesse, de solitude et de peur l'envahit. Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné ?

* * *

Riza arriva dans un petit village, épuisée. Elle avait voyagé toute la nuit. La jeune femme fit halte dans une petite auberge.

" Vous ne devriez pas vous attarder ici. Le coin n'est pas sûr : on a une espèce de dingue qui s'en prend aux braves gens et les tue. Partez dès que vous pourrez." avertit le tenancier des lieux en lui tendant sa clé.

Riza la prit sans répondre. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait les deux pistolets sur elle, et puis il y avait Hayate. Riza traîna sa valsie dans sa chambre, s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit.

* * *

Roy passa la matinée à chercher Riza. Il avait prévenu ses collègues, qui s'étaient aussitôt joints à lui. Par deux, sauf Roy, ils interrogeaient autant de monde que possible, armés d'une photo de la disparue. Et plus le temps passait, plus le colonel s'inquiétait de n'avoir aucune piste.

" _Mais où est-tu passée ma Riza ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir ?_" se dit-il.

L'espoir revint en début d'après-midi. Jean et Breda annoncèrent qu'un chauffeur de taxi l'avait conduite à la gare. Tout le monde se rendit donc sur les quais. Là, un guichetier leur confirma avoir vendu un billet à Riza. Il se rappela même sa destination. Inutile de dire que Roy lui en demanda pour lui et son équipe. Seulement, le train partait en fin de journée. Rageant contre ce contre-temps, il prit néanmoins les billets, et n'eut plus qu'à s'armer de patience jusqu'à l'heure du départ.

* * *

Riza s'était baladée dans le petit village, savourant son calme et sa tranquilité.

Quand elle rentra pour le dîner, elle trouva un étrange rassemblement dans l'auberge. Une femme pleurait, entourée d'hommes.

" Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Riza.

" Le fou, il a enlevé la fille de Mme Diorat." répondit l'aubergiste.

" Où l'as-t-on vu pour la dernière fois ?" continua le lieutenant.

" Près du pont qui enjambe la dernière." répondit celui qui devait être le père.

" Je vais vous aider. Auriez-vous quelque chose qui appartienne à votre fille ? Mon chien pourrait flairer sa piste." proposa Riza.

" Et que ferez-vous ensuite ? " interrogea un homme.

Riza sortit alors une arme qu'elle chargea et dont elle ôta le cran de sécurité.

" Je vous la ramène quelle question."

La mère cessa de pleurer, et lui donna un foulard que la jeune fille avait laissé tomber. Riza le prit, et partit avec Hayate jusqu'au pont sous les regards ahuris des villageois. Ils devaient la prendre pour une folle. Arrivée à destination, Riza fit sentir le foulard à Hayate, en lui demandant de chercher sa propriétaire. Le chien baissa immédiatement la truffe et commença à avancer, suivit de sa maitresse. Quelque temps plus tard, Hayate l'amena devant un moulin isolé.

Riza dégaina un psitolet, et chercha un angle d'approche.

Le lieutenant arriva près d'une fenêtre, et y regarda avec précaution. Une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans se trouvait à l'intérieur, ficelée à une chaise.

" Tiens, j'ai de la visite ?" entendit-elle.

Un type effrayant se toruvait derrière elle. Il la désarma avec un bâton.

" Hayate attaque !" s'exclama Riza.

Le chien bondit crocs en avant. Il les planta dans l'avant-bras de l'homme. Celui-ci retourna son bout de bois contre le chien. Mais Riza le retint. Le type l'envoya bouler, balança Hayate et s'empara du pistoler de Riza.

" Retenez votre chien ou je vous troue la tête." dit-il.

" Non Hayate." fit Riza.

L'animal ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer l'homme en grondant et en montrant les crocs. L'individu tourna l'arme vers lui, et Riza eut tout juste le temps de lui dire de se sauver. Elle voulut ensuite repartir à l'attaque, mais il l'assomma. Puis il la traîna à l'intérieur.

* * *

Hayate courait à toutes pattes vers le village, espérant y trouver du renfort.

" Mon colonel regardez !" s'exclama Fuery.

" Black Hayate ! Mas que fait-il tout seul ?" répondit Roy en découvrant le chien foncer vers lui.

" _Vite ! Maman est en danger ! Suivez-moi !_" fit le chien en tirant sur le pantalon de Roy.

Le colonel comprit et partit en courant avec le chien, sans attendre que se subordonnés ne sortent de l'auberge. Hayate conduisit Roy au moulin.

Riza ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée sur de la paille, les mains nouées dans son dos, et les pieds liés. Un peu plus loin, la jeune fille enlevait la regardait les yeux remplis d'effroi. Elle la suppliait du regard. Riza essaya de dénouer ses liens. Trop fort.

Le type était occupé à aiguiser on ne sait quoi dans une pièce. Riza roula pour repérer un objet tranchant pouvant l'aider à se libérer. Elle repéra un couteau sur une table, et roula jusqu'à elle. Puis d'un coup de pieds, elle fit tomber le couteau. Riza se contorsionna ensuite pour l'attraper, et entreprit de couper ses liens. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à ceux des pieds. Mais le ravisseur revint au moment où elle finissait. Il se précipita vers elle. Riza n'attendit pas après lui et se sauva.

Elle l'entraîna au-dehors. Le gars courait vite, et n'allait pas tarder à la rattraper.

Riza se rappela qu'elle avait gardé son couteau. Mais que valait un couteau face à la fourche qu'il avait atttrapée ?

Son ravisseur la fit tomber avec, et essaya de l'embrocher. Riza roula sur le côté, et s'appuya contre le mur. Mais le temps qu'elle se relève il lui fonçait dessus les pics de la fourche en avant. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Une gerbe de feu l'enveloppa complètement. Riza détourna la tête. Le hurlement de douleur du gars résonna un moment. Elle regarda les flammes consumer celui qui avait faillit la tuer, entendant à peine les jappement d'Hayate. Riza glissa sur le sol.

" Riza !"

Elle leva la tête. Roy se précipitait vers elle. Il tomba devant elle et elle se blottit contre lui.

" Riza ! Enfin je te retrouve !" fit Roy en la serrant.

" Oh Roy ! Il a failli ... il allait ... j'ai cru que ..."

Riza ne termina pas sa phrase et éclata en sanglots.

" Allons ne pleure pas ! C'est fini, il ne te fera plus de mal. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire, ni lui ni aucun autre. Moi vivant personne ne touchera à un seul de tes cheveux." dit-il.

Riza pleura un petit moment.

" La fille ! Elle est toujours dedans !" s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

" Quelle fille ?"

Riza se releva, ramassa le couteau et alla délivrer l'adolescente qui elle aussi pleura dans ses bras. Roy comprit que sa subordonnée était venue pour la délivrer. Il sourit devant la générosité de son garde du corps, puis s'approcha. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Riza, et conduisit les deux jeunes femmes au dehors. Les subordonnés de Roy arrivèrent un peu après.

* * *

Au village, tout le monde fut heureux des les retrouver en bonne santé. Les parents de l'adolescente serrèrent leurs fille dans leurs bras.

" Comment vous remercier ?" demanda le père.

" Un simple merci suffira en ce qui me concerne." répondit Riza.

Les militaires les laissèrent en famille. Une fois seul avec son lieutenant, Roy lui demanda les raisons de son départ.

" Je ne voulais plus que tu sois en danger à cause de moi. J'ai alors choisi de m'en aller, pour te protéger." expliqua Riza.

" Riza, tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé la mémoire, c'est à moi de te protéger d'accord ?" fit Roy en lui prenant le visage.

" Mais ..."

" Pas de mais qui tienne ! Alors ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !" reprit-il en la serrant si fort contre lui qu'elle manqua de crier.

" Roy ... tu ... m'étouffe !"

" Pardon. J'ai eu si peur quand tu es partie. Je t'imaginais déjà te faisant agresser et gisant sur le trottoir." raconta-t-il le visage contre le sien.

Riza sourit, et Roy déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Le baiser léger devint ardent, dévastateur. A tel point que leurs vêtements commençaient à devenir gênants. Ils parvinrent à se ressaisir sans savoir comment, et à rejoindre les autres pour le dîner.


	5. Une sanglante découverte

**Avant-dernier chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews, je vais de ce pas faire le dernier tiens.**

* * *

Fuery et Falman avaient reprit l'enquête sur le fameux hôpital. Ils avaient une idée de l'endroit que leur supérieure avait visité. Elle l'avait retrouvé ce matin. Ils allèrent faire un tour aux archives.

" Tenez regardez ça." fit Fuery.

Falman vint voir le dossier que le sergent tenait. Kain en sortit des photocopies. C'était celles d'un agenda. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

" Voilà ce que le lieutenant Hawkeye avait découvert. Une liste qui n'est sûrement pas pour des rendez-vous médicaux." dit l'adjudant.

" Oui, mais comment ces photocopies ont-elles atterri ici ?" interrogea Fuery.

" Aucune idée. Nous n'avons qu'à aller jeter un oeil à ces entrepôts."

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital en emportant les photocopies.

* * *

Roy avait décidé de rester avec Riza aujourd'hui. Tous deuxprojetaient d'aller pique-niquer au parc. En attendant l'heure du déjeuner, ils jouèrent avec Hayate. Roy s'amusa ensuite à poursuivre Riza. Il l'attrapa et la fit tournoyer. La jeune femme riait aux éclats, Hayate jappait d'enthousiasme.

" Ouf ! Je crois qu'il est l'heure de déjeuner." dit Riza dans les bras de Roy.

Il l'observa un instant. Elle avait les yeux brillants de joie, les joues légèrement rosées et souriait. En un mot à croquer. Elle se sépara de lui pour préparer le déjeuner. Il l'aida à sortir le repas du panier. Riza apprêta aussi le déjeuner de Hayate. Roy apprécia énormément ce déjeuner. Le temps était ensoleillé, il déjeunait avec une femme superbe ... que demander de plus ?

Roy s'allongea dans l'herbe avec un soupir de satisfaction et le sourire qui av avec.

" Monsieur est satisfait on dirait." constata Riza.

" Tout à fait. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis une éternité." répondit Roy.

Riza lui sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, avec le soleil qui jouait dans ses cheveux, le visage détendu, confiant ... adorable. Quand elle retrouverait sa mémoire, il risquait d'en être tout autrement. Aussi Roy grava-t-il ces instants dans samémoire, et aussi dans l'écrin de son coeur. Riza décida de s'allonger également. Hayate vint se mettre entre eux deux. Sa maîtresse se mit sur le côté pour promener ses doigts dans la fourrure noire. Roy envia le chien uin instant : il aimerait beaucoup que Riza promène ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Mais il dut se contenter de la regarder faire.

* * *

Fuery et Falman arrivèrent au premier des entrepôts. Il était fermé, aussi durent-ils chercher une autre entrée. Kain en trouva une, une fenêtre brisée. Vato lui fit la courte échelle. Puis le sergent l'aida à monter à son tour en lui faisant passer une chaîne qui trainaît là.

" C'est rempli de cartons . Je vais en ouvrir un." annonça Kain.

Il ouvrit un premier carton ... et s'évanouit. Falman se précipita vers lui et lui tapota les joues.

" Kain ... sergent Fuery. Bon sang c'est pas le moment ! Réveillez-vous !"

L'adjudant finit par lui flanquer une grande paire de claques. Kain se réveilla.

" Qu'est-ce qui il y avait dans ce carton ?" demanda Falman.

" Regardez-vous même ..." répondit Kain.

Falman le laissa se remettre, et alla jeter un oeil. Des organes. Il y avait des organes humains dans le carton. L'adjudant eut la nausée. Il referma soigneusement le carton. Puis décida de vérifier les autres. Tous contenaient la même marchandises sanglante.

" Quelle horreur ! Les soupçons à propos du trafique d'organe étaient fondés." dit Falman.

" Et le lieutenant Hawkeye avait fait une sacrée découverte avec la liste des entrepôt." ajouta Kain.

" Oui mais ..." reprit Falman.

" Mais quoi ?"

" Il y a encore un détail qu'on ignore. Les photocopies. Comment se sont-elles retrouvées dans un dossier destiné aux archives ? Car je suis sûr qu'Hawkeye les avait sur elle. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle soit obligée de fuir ?"

" Ca, elle seule pourra nous le dire quand elle aura retrouvé ses souvenirs." répondit Kain.

Les militaires remirent tout bien en place, et sortirent. A présent, ils leur fallait informer leur colonel de leur découverte.

* * *

Roy et Riza s'étaient promenés toute la journée. Ils rentrèrent ravis de leur balade. Le lieutenant ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Riza découvrit qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien en compagnie du colonel. Il la rassurait, la détendait, était attentionné envers elle ...

" _Qu'en sera-t-il quand j'aurais retrouvé ce que j'ai perdu ? Serons-nous obligé de mettre de la distance entre nous ?_" se demanda-t-elle.

Si c'était le cas, ça la rendrait bien triste. Elle s'y était attachée à cet homme.

" _J'ai fait bien davantage. Pour qu'il soit la seule chose dont je me sois souvenue, c'est que je devais en être amoureuse._"

Cette pensée lui fit savoir que c'était toujours le cas. Mais un homme aussi beau que lui devait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voukait à ses pieds. Et des bien mieux qu'elle.

Roy de son côté, se demandait également ce qui allait se passer quand Riza aurait recouvré la mémoire. Sans doute redeviendrait-elle froide, comme à son habitude. Ce qu'il trouvait bien dommage. La Riza qu'il hébergeait était enjouée et croquait la vie à pleine dents. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup comme ça. Roy passa devant sa chmabre au moment où elle sortait er ils faillirent se rentrer dedans.

" Oh pardon !" fit Roy.

" Non c'est moi, je t'ai coupé la route." fit Riza.

" Je venais te dire que le repas était prêt."

" Entendu. J'arrive."

* * *

Le lendemain, Kain et Vato guettèrent l'arrivée de leur colonel. Quand celui-ci arriva, ils se précipitèrent vers lui.

" Nous avons fait une drôle de découverte hier, mon colonel." annonça Falman aprèsb l'avoir salué.

" Vraiment ?" répondit Roy.

" Oui. Figurez-vous que nous sommes allés voir cet hôpital dans lequel enquêtait le lieutenant. Nous y avons trouvé une liste photocopiée de quelques entrepôts, ainsi que les noms de personnes probablement impliquées dans cette affaire." annonça l'adjudant.

" Et qu'y avait-il dans ces entrepôts ?" demanda Roy en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

" Des ... hm ... cartons." commença Kain.

Roy l'incita du regard à poursuivre.

" Et dans ces cartons ... se trouvaient ... des ... des organes ... humains."

Roy haussa les sourcils. Un trafique d'organes, comme ils l'avaient soupçonné au départ. Rien que ça. Une vérité pour le moins sanglante. Falman lui montra les photocopies. Avec ça et ce ses subordonnés avaient trouvé dans les entrepôts, ils auraient de quoi faire arrêter les chefs de la bande. Le colonel décida de le faire immédiatement.

Depuis une fenêtre, le docteur Clarkson vit arriver les militaires. Il avertit aussitôt son aide-soignant.

" Ce doit être à cause de la fille. Elle a dû tout leur raconter." dit-il.

" Encore faut-il qu'elle ait pu accéder au Q.G. Je ne tiens pas à savoir pourquoi ils sont là. Filons d'ici." fit Clarkson.

Tous deux sortirent du bureau, et se débrouillèrent pour éviter les militaires.

Roy n'attendit pas que le docteur vienne à eux, et se dirigea vers l'étage où se toruvait son bureau. Personne. Il ordonna à ses subordonnés de se dispatcher pour le chercher. Quelque temps plis tard, ils se rejoignirent à la réception.

" Il est introuvable. Personne ne l'a vu." dit Breda.

" Et pourtant il est censé travailler aujourd'hui." ajouta Havoc.

" Je parie qu'il nous a vu arriver et qu'il s'est tiré." dit Roy.

Il pensa soudain à Riza. Et s'il savait où elle était ? Il chercha un téléphone et s'y précipita.

" Riza ? C'est Roy, est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui pourquoi ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

" Ecoute, le docteur responsable de ton accident s'est enfui. Tiens-toi prête à te défendre au cas où." avertit-il.

" D'accord."

" Je vais quand même venir rassure-toi." ajouta-t-il.

" Merci."

Il raccrocha, et toute la troupe retourna au Q.G. Là, Roy donna le signalement du docteur à différentes polices, tout en précisant qu'il pouvait avoir un complice. Ceci fait, il se rendit chez lui. Riza fut soulagée de le voir.

" Tout va bien ?" demanda Roy en la prenant dans ses bras.

" Oui, mais tu crois qu'il sait où je suis ?" répondit Riza inquiète.

" Non, j'en doute. Mais je voulais que tu te tienne sur tes gardes. Même si je ne l'aurais pas laissé t'approcher."

Riza sourit et se blottit contre lui. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, le colonel reçut un coup de téléphone lui annonçant l'arrestation de Clarkson et un aide-soignant. L'interrogatoire aurait lieu l'après-midi. En rentrant, Roy annonça la nouvelle à Riza .

" Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir respirer un peu." sourti-elle.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Le docteur avoua tout face aux preuves, et c'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent qu'un certain centre avait une partie de son personnel impliqué dans cette sanglante affaire.

" Voilà pourquoi ils étaient mauvais avec moi. Ils savaient que j'enquêtais, et que j'avais découvert quelque chose de compromettant. Ils me l'ont fait payer." dit-elle.

" C'est à leur tour de payer maintenant. Et euuh ... je crois que tu va pouvoir rentrer chez toi." fit Roy, un voile de tristesse sur le visage.

" Eh bien en fait ... je pensais attendre que ma mémoire revienne avant de rentrer. Mais si tu préfère que je parte." révéla Riza.

" Ah non du tout, tu peux rester autant que tu veux."

Riza sourit, soulagée. Roy aussi fut heureux de savoir qu'elle comptait prolonger son séjour chez lui. Parce que mine de rien, il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle parte.


	6. Et maintenant ?

**Maintenant ? Ben on se bouge mes cocos ! Merci pour les coms, faites-en autant pour celui-là.**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Riza avait retrouvé toute sa mémoire.

" Ca m'est revenu d'un coup. J'ai entendu Clarkson et son complice établir leur prochaine commande, et en me relevant j'ai fait du bruit. Du coup, il sont su que j'avais tout entendu. Du coup, une course-poursuite s'est enchaînée, j'ai percuté un type qui avait les dossiers, il a dû ramasser mes photocopies, j'ai continué et vous connaissez la suite." raconta-t-elle.

" Je vois. Mais pourquoi me vouvoie-tu d'un coup ?" interrogea Roy.

" Eh bien ... parce que je me souviens que vous êtes mon supérieur." répondit Riza.

" Bon d'accord, mais vu qu'on est pas au bureau, pourrait-on laisser tomber tous ces tralalas ?"

" Euh ... si tu y tiens."

" Oui, je trouve que c'est quand même plus convivial."

Convivial ou pas, tous deux restaient malgré tout sur la défensive, appréhendant la réaction de l'autre. Car la " guérison" de Riza avait redressé une barrière entre eux. Un peu après, Riza retourna chez elle avec Black Hayate.

" Merci infiniment pour ton hospitalité." dit-elle avant d'entrer.

" Vu que tu risque ta peau pour moi tous les jours, c'était vraiment le moins que je puisse faire. Et puis j'ai été content de t'avoir pour un temps."

Riza rosit. Roy la laissa se réinstaller, et repartit le coeur gros. Elle lui manquait déjà. Quand il revint chez lui, Roy ressentit en effet un vide insupportable. La vie reprit son cours. Riza avait revêtu son uniforme, rattaché ses cheveux et retrouvé son air froid. Sans parler des piles de dossiers qu'elle lui apportait.

" Voilà d'autres rapports colonel." annonça-t-elle.

" C'est gentil mais il ne fallait vraiment pas." répondit Roy en levant les yeux vers elle.

" J'aime faire plaisir." reprit-elle.

Ils sourirent, retrouvant un instant cette complicité créée à l'occasion de l'amnésie de la jeune femme. Puis Riza se détourna, brisant la magie de l'instant. Roy soupira doucement, et se remit tant bien que mal au travail. Bon d'accord, elle était guérie et c'était tant mieux. Mais d'un autre côté ... qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Oublier ces instants passés avec elle ? Reprendre sa vie de Don Juan ?

" _Ah non ! Ce n'est plus possible. Après ce que j'ai vécu avec Riza, je ne peux pas. Définitivement. Mais c'est ma subordonnée, et professionnelle comme elle, elle ne mélange sûrement pas travail et sentiments._" se dit-il en jetant un oeil vers elle.

De son côté, Riza avait le même genre de pensée.

" _Quand je pense que j'ai vécu une semaine et demie avec l'homme de mes rêves, et que je ne m'en rendais même pas compte ! Ca me manque tellement de ne plus le retrouver quand je rentre. Mais à présent, il va certainement se trouver une fille et allonger son tableau de chasse._"

En un mot, tous deux se désolaient de leur séparation. A chaque fois que leur regard se croisaient, ils étaient emplis de tristesse et de questions. A la longue, ils finirent par s'éviter, ne supportant plus le chagrin causé par le souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

" _Je commence sérieusement à saturer. Je ne dors plus, je n'ai plus d'appétit... et ça commence à se voir. Mais comment puis-je retrouver un semblant de joie de vivre quand tout mon être le réclame ?_" se demanda Riza en allant au stand de tir.

Elle prit un fusil, qu'elle chargea machinalement et commença à tirer. Mais elle s'arrêta presque aussitôt, n'ayant vraiment pas le coeur à ça. Riza quitta le stand.

Roy flânait lui aussi dans les couloirs, et encore une fois manqua de rentrer en collision avec sa subordonnée. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne regardaient plus dans les yeux. Riza sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Roy déglutit, les yeux rivés à ceux de sa subordonnée.

Elle mourait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Elle en avait envie, et besoin. Affreusement.

" _Bon dieu Roy, calme-toi ! Respire, maîtrise-toi._" se dit-il.

Si jamais il cédait à son envie, il la coucherait sur le sol. Finalement, après un moment qui leur parut durer une éternité, Roy s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

Riza sentit son coeur se déchirer, et passa vivement devant lui. Roy ferma les yeux. Son coeur lui hurlait de la rattraper, mais son cerveau ne se décidait pas à en donner l'ordre à ses jambes.

Riza luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir comme des geysers à tout instant. Elle le voulait, elle le voulait tellement, de tout son être, de tout son coeur et de toute son âme. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui.

" _Je sais que ça fait un moment qu'il n'est pas sortit avec une autre, mais ça ne saurait tarder, le connaissant._" pensa-t-elle amère.

Sauf que cette fois, Riza ne le supporterait pas. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Plutôt mourir. Oh que ça lui faisait mal ! Son coeur semblait sur le point d'exploser, et elle avec. C'était un de ces moments pénibles, où tout con corps hurlait, réclamait son amour. Riza se réfugia dans les toilettes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine, attendant que sa "crise de Roy" passe. Quelle torture quand même. Sans compter que cela l'épuisait à la longue.

Cela arrivait souvent pendant la journée, et Riza s'éloignait de lui aussi souvent que possible. Mais elle redoutait le moment où elle ne le pourrait pas. Comme une mission par exemple. Riza serra les poings, retenant un cri de désespoir. Mais pas un gémissement de souffrance. Ca y est, ça se calmait. Riza inspira profondément plusieurs fois.

Roy avait lui aussi ses crises. D'ailleurs, il était en proie avec l'une d'elles. S'il s'écoutait il se jetterait sur elle. Il mourait d'envie d'aller la trouver, de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser de ... de tout quoi. Jamais il ne regrettait autant qu'elle soit sa subordonnée. Foutue hiérarchie.

Si encore elle était son égale ... en grade s'entends. Car pour ce qui était du reste, Riza pouvait en remontrer à tout le monde. Roy sentit son envie de Riza se calmer. Enfin. Il resterait calme tant qu'ils ne recroiseraient pas. Et sachant qu'ils travaillaient dans le même bureau, à eux la peur. Le soir était plus cruel que la journée. Car en dépit de leur souffrance, ils avaient besoin de se voir.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Riza éclata en sanglots à peine entrée. Hayate vint la voir. Elle glissa contre la porte, et cacha sa tête dans ses bras. Le chien couina, tenta d'atteindre son visage pour la consoler. Riza le serra contre elle. 

" Oh Hayate, je sens que je vais devenir folle ! Je l'aime à en mourir, et ça me fait si mal qu'il me soit inaccessible !" sanglota-t-elle.

Ses larmes mouillèrent le museau d'Hayate, qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

Chez lui, Roy tournait comme un lion en cage. Il se retenait il ne savait comment de tout casser autout de lui.

" Oh Riza ! RIZA !" dit-il entre ses dents.

Il leva la tête au plafond tout en se frottant le visage.

" J'ai tellement besoin de toi ma chérie. A un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Mais je ne peux pas t'avoir, tu ne voudras sûrement pas d'un Casanova comme moi. Et puis ... telle que je te connais tu ne voudras pas non plus sortir avec un collège de travail, surtout si c'est ton supérieur." continua-t-il.

Roy se laissa tomber sur son divan, la tête en arrière. Il sentait chacune de ses fibres appeler son lieutenant, réclamer son contact. Il souffrait de ce vide, de son absence. Combien de temps allait-il endurer cette souffrance ? Le colonel resta là sans penser à rien, et se décida à aller préparer son dîner. Roy n'avait pas très faim, mais au moins il ne resterait pas là à se morfondre.

Le jour suivant pourtant, tous deux se rendirent au bureau d'un pas tendu. Riza arriva la première comme souvent. Elle salua Roy rapidement. Lui aussi.

Le colonel s'installa à son bureau, et sans que sa subordonnée ne lui dise quoi que soit il se mit au travail. Il se s'accorda presque pas de pause, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Riza elle, préférait ne pas faire attention à lui, priant pour qu'une de ses "crises" ne se déclenche pas. Mais il en arriva bien une, vers la fin de la journée. Elle s'esquiva aux toilettes le temps que ça se calme.

L'heure de rentrer chez soi arriva, à la fois libératrice et douloureuse. La pluie se mit à tomber, comme si le ciel exprimait ce que chacun ressentait. Roy marcha sous la pluie sans vraiment y faire attention. Cette fois, il ne la détesta pas. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage, lui apportant un certain réconfort, lavant un peu sa douleur. Sa maison fut en vue. Encore une fois, elle serait vide. Roy s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Ca commençait à bien faire. Suffit. Assez. Trop c'est trop.

Roy fit demi-tour, et partit en courant. Ce fut un miracle qu'il ne fasse pas écraser en traversant les rues comme un boulet. Puis il s'arrêta devant un petit portail. Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette maison.

En passant devant la fenêtre de son salon, Riza remarqua distraitement une forme au-dehors.. Elle repassa, et crut qu'elle hallucinait. Puis elle se précipita à la porte.

" Colonel ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors sous la pluie ? Rentrez vite vous allez attraper du mal !" s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant.

Roy entra vite fait. Riza le prit par le poignet, le fit asseoir sur une chaise au salon et alla chercher une serviette. Après quoi, elle entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux.

" Je vais vous préparer quelque chose de chaud." annonça-t-elle.

" Merci. Je ... j'avais peur que tu n'ouvre pas en me voyant." répondit Roy.

" Mais pour quelle raison n'aurais-je pas ouvert ?"

" Parce qu'on s'évite en ce moment. Et je dois t'avouer que j'en ai plus qu'assez."

Riza cessa de lui frotter la tête. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Roy la suivit, et alla se planter derrière elle. Il la prit par les épaule et la fit doucement pivoter. Puis il ôta la tasse et la casserole qu'elle avait dans les mains.

" Riza, il faut qu'on se parle. Sans quoi je vais finir par devenir dingue, et si j'en juge par ta mine toi aussi." dit-il.

" Que veux-tu que je te dise ?" répondit-elle à mi-voix.

" Ce qui t'arrive pour commencer. Mon instinct me dit que c'est la même chose que pour moi."

Riza baissa les yeux. Il avait raison, ça ne pouvait plus durer ce mur entre eux. La jeune femme décida de vider son sac une bonne fois pour toutes.

" En effet je ne vais pas bien. Parce que tu me manque, horriblement. Je regrette le temps où tu m'hébergeais, ce temps où je n'étais plus seule, où j'attendais que tu rentre, où l'on s'amusait tous les deux. Où nous étions simplement nous-même, sans tous ces ... cette maudite étiquette."

Roy la serra contre lui à l'en étoufffer.

" Toi aussi tu me manque ! J'ai besoin de toi si tu savais !"

Riz lui rendit son étreinte. Et devinez ce qui se passa ensuite : un baiser bien ardent, suivie d'une belle déclaration et d'une bonne nuit torride. Voilà. Il était temps. C'est pas simple l'amour : ça fait souffrir, ça peut faire peur et c'est parfois affreusement compliqué. Mais quelle joie une fois qu'on est dedans !


End file.
